<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Sea to Cross by DarthReese</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24445351">Sea to Cross</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarthReese/pseuds/DarthReese'>DarthReese</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Lawyers, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Enemies to Lovers, Force Bond (Star Wars), Force Dyad (Star Wars), Slow Burn</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 09:53:29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,885</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24445351</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarthReese/pseuds/DarthReese</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Rey, based in London, and Ben, based in New York City, are nemeses. They want the same promotions and the same cases. Whenever they are in the same city they clash. After a week in New York, Rey is relieved to get back to London and away from Ben. </p><p>The universe has other ideas.</p><p>They seem to keep popping up, unexpected, and unexplainably, in each others worlds, even though an ocean separates them.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kylo Ren &amp; Rey, Kylo Ren/Rey, Rey &amp; Ben Solo, Rey &amp; Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>38</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Rey teetered into the heavy glass doors on her too-tall-to-be-functional heels with a precariously balanced tower of coffee cups. The stack wobbled like the leaning tower of Pisa in an earthquake but she managed to make it through the entrance without getting crushed or spilling. She beamed at the security guard who badged her in with a “Welcome back Ms. Kenobi.”</p><p>The elevator spat her out on the 29th floor. She handed Rose — the secretary, kittens and Taylor Swift — her latte, and agreed to get lunch with the 22 year old later in the week.</p><p>She handed an iced coffee to Poe — paralegal, basketball fan, grew up in Oklahoma, single mother his only family — “Poe, how’s your mom?” she said with a sweet smile.</p><p>Poe looked back at her with a confused, fearful smile. Apparently the Associates in the New York office didn’t speak to the plebs, she thought to herself, good to know, and good for her. “She’s doing well I suspect…” he said, hesitantly taking the coffee from her.</p><p>“She’s still in Oklahoma right? Was it Tulsa?” She smiled warmly despite having no idea where Tulsa was. She leaned in, focusing her attention entirely on him.</p><p>“Muskogee, actually,” his jaw practically resting on his desk from shock, “… ma’am” he added as an afterthought.</p><p>Muskogee, need to add that to the card. “Wonderful. You have a nice day, Poe.” She gave him another warm smile.</p><p>She set a black coffee on the desk of Phasma — office administrator, wore black exclusively and red lipstick, worked as a burlesque dancer on the weekends — Phasma glanced down at the cup with a carefully manicured upturned eyebrow.</p><p>“What a spectacular shade of red.” Rey said, nodding towards the tube in Phasma’s hand, “I could never pull it off. I know it’s black and white, but you’re really giving off Rita Hayworth in Gilda vibes. It’s divine.”</p><p>Phasma’s lips twitched every so slightly and she picked up the cup.</p><p>Continuing through the office she smiled at the employees, called them by name, and spoke lightly about whatever it was they were interested in.</p><p>As she placed a Frappuccino on Finn’s desk she gave her most winningest smile and — shit… her mind went blank. She couldn’t remember anything from her flashcards about the kind eyed man, well really a boy, she thought, he can’t be more than 20 by the looks of it, staring back at her.</p><p>“It’s Finn right?” she said, forcing her carefully crafted smile to remain on her face as her mind spun trying to remember anything about this kid other than his preferred coffee order.</p><p>“Yes,” he said, getting to his feet and extending a hand to her. She took it firmly. “Finn Boyega.”</p><p>“Wonderful,” she faltered, still shaking his hand. With nothing prepared to discuss with him, her mind started to short circuit. “Well it was lovely meeting you Finn, you have a lovely day.”</p><p>She made her way through the office and back to the desk of Armitage Hux and handed him her final cup of coffee, four cream, and six sugar. Disgusting. She leaned against his desk with her hips as she handed him the cup and leaned forward. He took a moment to leer down her shirt.</p><p>“Good morning Armitage, how are you today?”</p><p>“Doing well Ms. Kenobi,” he said, sitting up straighter and smiling with an eagerness to please that unnerved her. “Thank you so much for the coffee, is there anything I can help you with?”</p><p>“Yes, can you get me any information on Finn Boyega, I didn’t have anything on him from our previous chats.”</p><p>“Of course, he’s new, only been with the firm a couple of weeks,” He took out a notebook and wrote down the request, and continued as he wrote “I have become aware of a pool to see how long he’ll last. My sources say Dameron started it, and that the shortest bet is through the end of the month.”</p><p>“Interesting, we can talk about it later. Also, if you wouldn’t mind —”</p><p>“Where’s my coffee, Kenobi?” Kylo Ren said, stepping out of his office in a tailored, black suit.</p><p>Rey’s attention didn’t deviate from Armitage, “I’m so sorry Kyle,” she said, deliberately messing up his stupid nickname, and handed him the empty cup holder, “I must have forgotten about you. As I was saying, if you wouldn’t mind, Armitage, I need everything we have on the Sienar Fleet file. If you could get it all to my office, that would be so helpful.”</p><p>“Right away Ms. Kenobi,” Hux moved to stand up.</p><p>Ben grabbed him by the shoulder and forced him back into his seat. “You’re my assistant, not hers,” Hux dissolved into his seat. “And I don’t know how things go in the London office, but here, we don’t poach assistants or accounts. Sienar fleet is mine.”</p><p>Rey rolled her eyes, “for now. And hey Hux, thanks for all your help.” She winked at him before turning on her heel.</p><p> </p><p>Ben snatched the coffee from Hux’s hand, “We need to have a serious conversation about loyalty.” He took a swig of the coffee and grimaced, “Seriously Hux?” He dropped the empty cupholder on to Hux’s desk and tossed the coffee into the trash can.</p><p>He watched as Rey flounced about the office. His office. She crossed the room slowly, greeting the employees, his employees. He didn’t like it. She paused at the desk on the opposite end of the floor. Pryde’s desk. He scowled up at her but nodded towards Snoke’s office door.</p><p>Shit.</p><p>He strode across the floor towards the Partner’s office. Pryde rose and opened his mouth to say something, but one glare from Ben, and he fell silent.</p><p>Ben caught the door just before it closed.<br/>
“Ah Kylo, perfect. Come in.” Snoke waved for him from behind his colossal desk.</p><p>Ben slipped through the door and smirked at Rey who rolled her eyes. He took his place beside her, towering over her despite her dangerous footwear.</p><p>“Ren,” Kylo Ren was a nickname Snoke had bestowed on him when he found out who his family was. A Solo had no place at First Order, but a Ren could go far.   The rest of the New York office had taken it in stride. Very few people still called him Ben, he guessed most people didn’t even know his real name. “You’re promoted. Head of Legal.” Snoke said unceremoniously. “Kenobi, you’re his second. You report to him and will manage the London team.”</p><p>Rey’s jaw dropped, “But sir…”</p><p>Snoke’s cold eyes glanced up from the paperwork he had been studying. The icy stare strangled her argument in her throat. “Ren has proven his ability to think and act with the best interest of the firm in mind. This promotion is well earned. I have no doubt you will gain much from the relationship.”</p><p>“Yes sir,” Rey said through a clenched jaw. She turned to Ben and extended a hand, shaking his stiffly and digging her nail into his palm. “Congratulations, I look forward to working with you.” Her eyes and sneer disagreed.</p><p>He gripped their joined hands with his free one, crushing the offending finger into his palm. “It’s a pleasure to have you working for me,” he stressed the word with a wicked smile.</p><p>She yanked her hand free of his and stormed from the room.</p><p>Ben nodded toward Snoke, “Thank you sir.” Snoke waved him from the room with his crooked fingers.</p><p>Stepping back onto the floor, he watched as Rey swept past the employees without a word and slammed her temporary office door shut behind her. He smirked.</p><p>Returning to his own office Hux handed him a file, “Erso is here to see you, Sir.”</p><p>“Excellent, see him in,” Ben said, shuffling through the file in his hand.</p><p>“Solo,” Erso said as Hux showed him into the office and closed the door.</p><p>“Galen, it’s good to see you,” Ben said, taking Erso’s extended hand.</p><p>They settled into their seats, Ben behind his desk, and Galen across from him. They flipped through the contract, discussing each point and hashing out all of Galen’s concerns.</p><p>“I just don’t think it’s a fair trade,” Galen said.</p><p>Ben looked up from the contract to meet Galen’s eye, “Why do you feel as though this has —” he trailed off as his eyes shifted to the space behind Galen. Rey paced back and forth in the space behind Erso’s chair, muttering to herself.</p><p>“Solo?” Galen asked.</p><p>Ben turned back to him, “Sorry?”<br/>
Rey froze and looked over at him, a look of shock on her face.</p><p>“You just sort of trailed off mid sentence…” Galen continued.</p><p>“Sorry… sorry I —” he said.</p><p>“What are you doing in my desk?” Rey said.</p><p>“What?” Ben said, getting to his feet.</p><p>“I didn’t say anything?” Galen said, looking behind him and looking right through Rey.</p><p>“One second Galen.”</p><p>Rey vanished.</p><p>Ben’s head spun. He got to his feet and crossed the office to the door. He opened the door. At the same time Rey opened her door across the floor. They stared at each other for a moment. Ben turned back to Erso, “Galen, I will be right back.” Erso looked back at him with a confused look.</p><p> </p><p>He was sitting at her desk, he had just appeared there, at her desk, mid sentence. And then vanished.</p><p>She opened her door, breathing heavily, and gaped as Ben shoved his door open in tandem. They stared at each other for a moment before he spoke to someone in his office then crossed the floor in long strides.</p><p>He shoved past her into her temporary office. “You were in my office.”</p><p>“You were in my office.” She replied, shutting the office door and resuming her pacing.</p><p>Ben slumped into the empty seat in front of her desk. “What did you see?”</p><p>“You were sitting at my desk,” she pointed to her chair, behind her desk. “You were sitting at my desk one second and then the next moment you were gone. And then I opened my office door and you were staring at me from across the building. Am I going crazy? Or did that actually just happen?”</p><p>“It happened. I saw you too.”</p><p>Rey paused mid stride “You saw me?”</p><p>“You were pacing in front of my desk. Could you see Erso?”</p><p>“I was in your office? I hadn’t left this room, how could I be in your office?”</p><p>“The client in my office, could you see him?”</p><p>She continued pacing, and shook her head. “No, only you. It was as though you were here sitting at my desk. I only saw you.”</p><p>“Could you hear me?”</p><p>“Yes. But I couldn’t hear anyone else.”</p><p>Ben massaged his temple. “This is insane. It was like you were right in front of me, I don’t understand it.”</p><p>“Is this some sort of mind fuck? You get the promotion over me, become my boss, and then toy with me?” she hissed at him.</p><p>Ben got to his feet. In a cold voice he hissed back, “I earned this promotion,” he took a step towards her, “I’m an excellent attorney and I’ve worked insanely hard for this,” he took another step and towered over her, “and I would never do something as juvenile as haze you for one simple reason. I don’t think of you. You don’t cross my mind. While you sit on your ass in London I spend 90 hours a week giving my blood and sweat to this firm. You are nothing.” He stepped away and reached for the doorknob. He paused and looked back at her, “To avoid sounding like lunatics let’s just never speak of this again.”</p><p>She sneered back at him. As soon as the door closed she stuck her tongue out at him. She took the card labeled "Ben Solo - Kylo Ren" from her briefcase.</p><p>Ben Solo - Kylo Ren</p><p>Son of Han Solo (Falcon Shipping) and Leia Organa (US Senator). Nephew of Luke Skywalker (Resistance Corp.).</p><p>She frowned at the lack of information she had on her new boss. Hux had told her that he kept his private life private and never shared personal details with his coworkers or employees. Hux didn't know anything about him besides his work schedule, his preferred coffee order, and the pieces of family gossip that filled news papers and tabloids.</p><p>In pencil she wrote "Strange event in the New York office" below the family details, and tucked the card back into her case.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Separate Homes</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Ben and Rey are safely separated by an ocean. or are they?</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Rey made it back to London early Sunday morning. After a week in New York and a long flight, her joints and head ached. When the plane touched down at Heathrow her phone beeped with 83 new emails. Her head ached harder. </p><p>To: Rey Kenobi <br/>From: Kylo Ren </p><p>Kenobi, </p><p>No later than 8 A.M, Eastern Standard Time, send me a report on your teams outputs.</p><p>Ren</p><p>To: Rey Kenobi <br/>From: Kylo Ren </p><p>Kenobi, </p><p>In addition to the general team outputs, I’d like a write up of each individual on your team and their efficiencies.</p><p>Ren</p><p> </p><p>To: Rey Kenobi <br/>From: Kylo Ren </p><p>Kenobi, </p><p>I’d also like a break down of your own outputs as well as any potential risks.</p><p>Ren</p><p>Well that could have all been one email, Rey grumbled to herself as she strolled through the airport and stepped into the cab.</p><p>The cab pulled up to the curb in front of her building. Rey’s designer bag and heels clashed with the grimy building with it’s broken front door. She unlocked the door and maneuvered her way through the hallway. She dodged under an exposed wire, and avoided the cracks in the tile, she’d gotten her heels stuck before and learned the perfect route through the ill lit hallway to reach the stairs safely.</p><p>She huffed her way up four flights of stairs. On her landing she stepped over Mr. Plutt, passed out only an arms length from his own front door. As the building manager, Mr. Plutt occupied one of four flats on the top level. Rey’s front door stood across from his and required her to step over him often after his drunken nights out.</p><p>As she went to step over his obese body he said, “mmm druuu nah Rey.”</p><p>She rolled her eyes at him, “That’s right Mr. Plutt,” she jumped across him, “You have a nice little sleep now.” She quietly slipped her key into the lock and pushed the door open. She shut it behind her and put in her deadlock as well as the chain and the door stop she shoved under the knob. Plutt had burst into her apartment more than once. The first time she thought it an honest mistake brought on by a bottle of gin, but by the third time she had found him in her underwear drawer she took steps to keep him out. Despite the illegality of it all, she knew that taking him to court would only result in her being out on her ass and she couldn’t stand for that.</p><p>She crossed the flat in the dark and shoved her curtains open. She smiled peacefully at the wall made entirely of glass, the one bright spot in her otherwise dingy apartment. Morning light flooded the room, making even her sagging couch and cramped kitchen seem homey and inviting. She took one deep breath, allowing the sun to seep into her before crossing the tight space, into her bedroom, a dark cave by comparison, just how she liked it. A space for sun and light, and a space for dark and brooding. There was no where she would rather stretch out on a sunny day than the green, pilling couch, and no where she would rather curl up with a book and a cup of tea than her full sized bed, tucked into her bedroom. The confined space suited her in some ways, it made the outside world seem big and inviting and worth the exploration, and the inside of her tiny home safe, comfortable, and peaceful.</p><p>She dropped her expensive bag on the dingy carpet and stretched over her white duvet and kissed the tabby, orange cat, curled into her pillow fast asleep, on the head. The cat stirred. “Hello Baby, did you miss me?” she said to the cat. “Did you miss me while I was in America?” The cat rolled away from her.</p><p>She rolled her eyes at him, gave him another kiss, and then bounced off of the bed and directly into the bathroom. After a long, relaxing shower she stepped from the bathroom, wrapped in a  towel and drying her hair with another. Baby sat on his haunches on the edge of the bed, purring gently at her.</p><p>“Ah, you did miss me,” she scratched his head, “sweet Baby Baby. Guess what happened while I was in America? Kylo Ren got that damned promotion over me. What do you think of that?” Baby meowed and muzzled into her palm. “Yeah, yeah, isn’t that sad?”</p><p> </p><p>Ben rolled over groggily in his bed and checked his phone. 3 AM. He swore under his breath.</p><p>Someone talking in his room woke him up. Someone… Rey? He sat up.</p><p>“Rey?”</p><p>Rey screamed and jumped backwards, yanking her towel tighter around her chest. Kylo Ren sat up in her bed and jerked her duvet up over his bare chest as the grogginess faded from his eyes. Baby yowled and jumped off the bed and tiptoed into the living room.</p><p>“What are you doing in my room?” she yelled back at him.</p><p>“Your room! What are you doing in my room? How did you get into my house?” He flipped on a lamp beside his bed.  He pulled up  his sheet to cover his naked body.</p><p>“How the fuck did you get to London? What are you doing here? and why are you in my fucking room?” She yelled back.</p><p>Ben’s head spun. “I’m not in London! I’m in New York. This is my bedroom. How did you get into my house!”</p><p>“Get the fuck out! This is crossing the line, Kylo Ren,” she spat his name at him, “even for you!” She bent down, scooped a tennis shoe  off the floor and threw it at him.    He jerked his head to the side to dodge it.</p><p>“Rey! Shut the fuck up, let’s be logical here.” He  rubbed his forehead and pushed his  dark hair out of his eyes.  </p><p>“There is nothing logical,” she said, throwing the other shoe at him, “about you being in my flat. How did you get in here? How did you  even get here.”</p><p>He caught the shoe and with his hand not clutching his sheet to his chest and tossed it aside. “Rey, stop. I swear to you, I am in New York. It’s 3 AM. Look at my phone,” he held the phone screen up to her. “I am in New York. Whatever is happening is exactly what happened in the office.”</p><p>“You’re seriously in New York?”</p><p>“Yes, and you’re honestly in London? I don’t need to call security?”</p><p>“Describe your surroundings.” Rey said, breathing heavily, trying to get herself under control.</p><p>“I’m in my bedroom, in my apartment.”</p><p>“Hold on,” Rey said, carefully reaching for a notepad from her bookshelf so her towel kept her covered.</p><p>“What are you doing?”</p><p>“Taking notes,” she said, “something strange is happening. I need to lay out the evidence clearly. Where am I in relation to the space you’re in?”</p><p>Ben sat up and looked around the room, letting his towel fall, “You’re in my bed room. Standing at the foot of my bed in only a towel.” He smirked, she whined and hugged the towel closer to her chest as she took notes. “My blinds are open, I can see Mr. Krim’s brownstone across the street. Where am I in relation to you?”</p><p>“You’re in my bed. Could you please go back to covering yourself with the duvet?” She avoided looking at his broad chest.</p><p>“Duvet?” he picked up the sheet, “This is just a bed sheet.”</p><p>“What color is it?”</p><p>“Gray.”</p><p>“From my perspective you are sitting in my bed holding my white duvet. Can you see anything else in my space?”</p><p>Ben glanced around the room. “I see the notepad you’re holding, and your tennis shoes on the floor. But that’s it.”</p><p>“Strange,” Rey said, tapping the pencil against the page. “Can you see my…” she looked up at him but her bed was once again empty. Her phone rang.</p><p>“What the hell is happening Kenobi?” Ben said as she answered the phone.</p><p>“I have no idea Ren. I have never experienced anything like this. How could you be in my room and in New York?”</p><p>“I could see you… I could hear you. You were right there at the end of my bed.”</p><p>“So what do we do now?”</p><p>Rey sat on the edge of her bed and looked down at her notepad. “Hope it never happens again and go back to our antagonistic relationship?”</p><p>“Because that worked so well the last time.” Ben replied sarcastically.</p><p>She rolled her eyes, “Well what do you suggest? Seeing a doctor? they’ll call it hallucinations and have us committed.” </p><p>“Fine. We don’t speak of this. The write ups of your team, I need them by 7 am eastern.”</p><p>“You said eight.”</p><p>“Things change.” he disconnected the line without another word. Rey closed her eyes and counted to ten to cool her frustration.</p><p>Ben tossed his phone back onto his nightstand. Moving to turn off the lamp his eyes caught on the white surface of two tennis shoes clashing with his cream carpet. He slid from his bed and picked up the shoes tentatively. He looked around to see if she had appeared again, but she wasn’t there. His hands shook as he set the shoes down under his bed, not knowing where else to put them.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Senator</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The DS-2 Account is given to Ben and Rey get's a phone call from Senator Organa.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ben sat in Snoke’s office and attempted to regulate his breathing.</p><p>“You’re the most bloodthirsty advocate for our firm. You will handle the DS-2 account personally going forward. Transition your other accounts to your subordinates,” Snoke lounged in his high back chair with his crooked fingers woven together in front of his nose, trembling with age.</p><p>“Sir, I’m in the middle of the Erso and Sienar Fleet files. They’re very high profile cases. I don’t think…” Ben eyed the DS-2 file and shifted uncomfortably in his seat.</p><p>“I don’t care what you think, Ren. I care what you can do. Take the file, divvy up your existing work, and get this done.”</p><p>Ben stood and took the file. “Yes sir.”</p><p>Back in his office he set the file on his desk gingerly, as though it were some sort of explosive device. He lined it up on his desk next to the Sienar Fleet and Erso files. Three conflicting interests. Erso trying to protect his intellectual property and stop the use of his knowledge for weapons, the Sienar Fleet trying to recoup losses from a bad partner ship a shady company, and DS-2, Karina Geonosian and Orson Krennic’s scheme to use Erso’s design’s and the Sienar Fleet’s ill-gotten materials to create a weapon’s system they could sell to the highest bidder.</p><p>Ben rubbed his face. The voice of Snoke echoed in his head, ordering him to dig through DS-2 to find any and all loop holes to keep government regulators and auditors at bay and to get as much money from the enterprise as possible. He heard Erso pleading with him to ensure innocent lives were protected from the weapon he had created. He listen to the Sienar Fleet’s lawyers bicker about why they had allowed so much of their resources get diverted to Geonasian and Krennic and how they could recover, how his firm could help them recover, all while supporting the group that stole from them. </p><p>His head started to pound as he heard his mothers voice, echoing from a podium in front of a crowded convention center, demanding strict regulation for firms like First Order and DS-2. Strict regulation for anyone involved in the development, manufacture, or distribution of weapons, that was her rallying cry. She beat the podium and the thud reverberated around his skull.</p><p>He messaged the skin beside his eye, blocked Leia’s voice from his mind, and flipped open the DS-2 file. His heart pounded in his chest as he skimmed the first page. He grit his teeth, set his jaw, and read the document, determined to get the best deal for his new client.</p><p> </p><p>Rey jumped when she looked up and Ben sat across from her at her desk, glowering at a file. She looked at her office door, squinting to ensure it was locked. Satisfied, she threw her pen across the desk and hit Ben his shaggy dark hair. His hair hung below his ears, almost brushing his shoulders, much longer than any other male VP at the firm.</p><p>He jumped and looked up at her. “Oh,” he said, flipping the folder closed in front of him and flipping it over so she couldn’t read the cover, “this again.”</p><p>“Hey, you’re the one who showed up unannounced at my desk.”</p><p>“I think it goes both ways.”</p><p>“Regardless, I have work to do, could you… vanish back to your side of the world?” Rey drummed her fingers impatiently on her desk.</p><p>Ben rubbed his face and shoved his hair back. “If only if only. But since we’re here. We need to talk.”</p><p>“If it’s about the reports I sent you, I’m really not interested in another bout of criticism just now,” she retorted, with more bite than she had ever spoken to a boss with before.</p><p>He rolled his eyes at her, “very professional. No it’s not about the reports. I need to know who on the team you feel best suited for taking over the Sienar Fleet account.”</p><p>“What? I wanted that account.”</p><p>“No, I need you to cover the Erso account.”</p><p>Rey’s eyebrows knit together. “But Erso is yours.”</p><p>“Look Kenobi, this isn’t that complicated. I am your boss and…”</p><p>Ben was cut short by Hux knocking on the door and opening it. “So sorry sir, I didn’t realize you were talking to someone.” Hux looked around the room confused, clearly not seeing what Ben was seeing. Under his desk Ben clicked the contact for Kenobi - London and selected dial. when he saw her pick up the phone he put the phone on speaker. </p><p>“I’m on the line with Kenobi.” he set his phone on his desk face up so Hux could see it.</p><p>“Sorry to interrupt Sir. Hello Ms. Kenobi.”</p><p>“Hello Armitage, how are you?” Rey said through her phone, hearing her voice echo repeat through Ben’s speaker phone. </p><p>“Doing well, Ms. Kenobi.” Ben glared at him. Armitage shuffled nervously under Ben’s steal gaze. “Erso is on the line for you, Sir” he said.</p><p>“Tell him I’ll call him back shortly. I have to finish this first.”</p><p>Hux nodded and retreated from the office, closing the door behind him.</p><p>“He really couldn’t see me.” Rey marveled. “We really are the only ones. I think we may be losing our minds.”</p><p>Ben hung up on her and continued, “Going crazy or not, you are taking over the Erso case. We’re going to get on the line with him momentarily and explain that you’re taking over the case. He’s a valued client,” Ben ran both hands through his hair, sending it in all different directions, “and a good man, and I nee you to do right by him. He splits his time between the UK and the US so you will probably have to go back and forth more than you’re used to.”</p><p>“Ren, I don’t have time for this. I have the team out here, I should really be covering the Sienar Fleet, and…”</p><p>Ben got to his feet, his steal gaze now directed at her, “I am the leader, I am the boss. I am not suggesting that you cover the Erso case. I am telling you. Get me someone to cover the Sienar Fleet case by end of day my time,” a low blow considering her work day was almost over, “get on the line with Erso and explain graciously why you are taking over his case and how you are so incredibly qualified to do so,” the words oozed with sarcasm. Ben shoved past his desk and swung the door open. “Hux, send Kenobi the Erso file, right away.”</p><p>Rey heard the distant “yes, sir” before the door slammed shut. </p><p>Ben breathed heavily as he yanked his phone off the hook and dialed Erso. Rey’s office phone rang on her desk. She picked it up and glared at Ben as he spoke, “Galen, it’s Kylo.”</p><p>A friendly, if not tired, European voice responded, “Kylo, good to hear from you.” Rey couldn’t quite place his accent.</p><p>“Galen, I know we’ve worked together for some time, but I am being pulled on to another project,” Ben grimaced as he said it, Rey furrowed her brow as she caught the expression change on his face. “My number two is taking over for me. Rey Kenobi. She’s based in London but she will be back and forth whenever you need her. Hopefully that will make things easier than having you constantly flying out here.”</p><p>“Interesting,” Erso’s voice faltered.</p><p>“Hello Mr. Erso,” Rey jumped in, scowling at Ben but maintaining the smile in her voice, “I’m very excited to work with you. As Kylo said, I’m the number two over here, but I’m the head of the London team and I am ready to make your needs my top priority. I have your file right here.”</p><p>Ben cut in, “Galen, you know that I am always here to help you. Please let me know if you need anything or if you have any concerns. You have my number.”</p><p>“Of course Kylo, you’ve been a real support.”</p><p> </p><p>“I have the upmost confidence in Ms. Kenobi. She’ll serve you well. I’ll jump off now and let you two get to know each other. Have a good day Galen.” Ben hung up the phone and watched Rey for a moment as she talked with Galen. She dove in immediately, despite her resistance, she spoke clearly and asked good questions. She created a personal connection with him, asking where he was from, about his family, and profession, even though the information was clearly right in front of her on the computer.</p><p>Ben returned to the DS-2 file in front of him, tucking Erso’s file behind it so Rey couldn’t see what he was studying. He worked to the gentle hum of her voice as she took notes on Erso’s needs and the issues at hand.</p><p>When the room fell silent he looked up to see his office empty and shoved away the feeling of emptiness inside himself. </p><p>To: Rey Kenobi <br/>From: Kylo Ren </p><p>Kenobi, </p><p>Let me know how it goes with Galen.</p><p>Ren</p><p> </p><p>After hanging up the phone, Rey sat for a moment considering the situation. No, she didn’t have the Sienar Fleet account, but Erso presented an opportunity. Though he had worked for terrible organizations and developed horrible weapons, he also knew how they worked and could help her dismantle them. That is why she worked for First Order, after all, to destroy Snoke and all he stood for. The greed. The oppression.</p><p>To: Kylo Ren <br/>From: Rey Kenobi  </p><p>Kylo Ren,</p><p>It went very well. It’s an interesting account. Can you provide more insight into my you are handing off the account?</p><p>Paige Tico is my recommendation for the Sienar account.</p><p>Rey</p><p>Her inbox pinged immediately.</p><p>To: Rey Kenobi <br/>From: Kylo Ren </p><p>No. </p><p>Have Hux send her the files.</p><p>Ren</p><p>Rey rolled her eyes. She needed more information as to why he dropped the account. She glanced at the framed photo on her desk, the only personal item in the room. Twelve year old Rey hugged her grandfathers neck, Ben Kenobi.</p><p>Her phone rang. She picked it up expecting Ben on the other line, “Hello?” She took a swig of water and waited for some critique on why Paige was a bad choice or leaving him alone on the Erso case.</p><p>“Ms. Kenobi? This is Leia Organa.”</p><p>Rey spat the water out of her mouth. “Senator. Hello.” She knew the voice, even had an old mental picture or Leia and her brother Luke meeting with her Grandfather, many years before he died.</p><p>“Hello, I hope this is a good time, with times zones you can never be sure.”</p><p>“No, no this is fine,” her mind reeled. She had never been contacted by a United States Senator, let alone a United States Senator who also happened to be her bosses estranged mother.</p><p>“Excellent, I’ll get right to the point. I have reason to believe that DS-2 is attempting to manufacture weapons and is utilizing your firm to operate outside of US and International Law.”</p><p>Rey blinked but said nothing.</p><p>“Well?” the senator said.</p><p>“Well what ma’am? You of all people should know that I am not at liberty to discuss firm business with outside parties.”</p><p>“So are you confirming that your firm has business with DS-2?”</p><p>“No ma’am.” Rey found herself sitting up straighter.</p><p>“Are you denying it?” </p><p>“No, ma’am.”</p><p>Leia huffed.</p><p>“Ma’am, may I ask, why you are reaching out to me? And how you got my number?” she took pains to keep her personal information as private as possible.</p><p>“You work for First Order don’t you?”</p><p>“Well, yes,” she admitted, “But your son…”</p><p>Leia’s voice took on a sad tone, “yes, my son. He doesn’t take my calls. I do however take an interest in all those who interact with my son. I imagine I knew of your promotion to his number two very shortly after you did.”</p><p>“But… why?” it was a nebulous question, not addressing any specific part of Leia’s comments.</p><p>“Rey Kenobi. I knew your grandfather. He looked after my brother when he was separated from our family. He looked after you when your mother couldn’t. He was a good man, that’s why I named my son after him.” Rey blinked, she’d almost forgotten Kylo Ren’s birth name, Ben Solo. “I love my son, but unfortunately sometimes our loved ones hold us at a distance. I can’t reach out to him, but I can watch from a far.” Rey shifted in her seat uncomfortably as Leia talked mainly to herself. “You are a Kenobi, I hope that you can rub off on him in the way your grandfather’s name couldn’t.”</p><p>“Uhh…”</p><p>“No, no, no need to say anything. But please reach out to me if you hear anything regarding DS-2. The implications of such transactions could have catastrophic results for the entire planet. I would especially hate if my son had anything to do with it. I… I want him to be safe when this eventually comes out. And I am confident it will.”</p><p>“Again, Senator, I can’t…”</p><p>“Oh I know, I know. But when you decide you can’t be silent any more and you are ready to make a difference. You now have my number.” The Senator ended the call and Rey stared at her phone in disbelief.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I didn't re-read this or check for typos so... hopefully it's ok. Just writing for fun though so hopefully it's ok.</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I'm just playing with the Force Dyad in a modern setting. I think it will be fun to see Rey and Ben crop up in each others worlds at inconvenient moments haha.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>